


Breathing Death

by muddysoncoopr



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Cancer, Drugs, F/F, F/M, Family, Hurt/Comfort, Okay that's it, Sisters, Swearing, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, enjoy :)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muddysoncoopr/pseuds/muddysoncoopr
Summary: "She’d been having migraines for more than a month but carelessly dismissed them as nothing more than the side effects of all the stress she’s been under, turns out they were the side effects of a fucking tumour".Josie has a secret that she's been holding since she was little. What happens when they all find out? How will it affect Josie's relationships with everybody around her?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Original Female Character(s), Josie Saltzman & Original Male Character(s), Landon Kirby & Josie Saltzman, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley & Josie Saltzman, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 74





	Breathing Death

It was there, in bold letters or maybe they were bold only for Josie, maybe they only stood out for her chocolate brown, teary eyes.

With a deep breath she crumpled the paper in her shaking hands and closing her eyes she let herself fall with a light thud on the bed. She’d been having migraines for more than a month but carelessly dismissed them as nothing more than the side effects of all the stress she’s been under, turns out they were the side effects of a fucking tumour. 

She should have known better, should have remembered the pain, the symptoms, everything. A small part of her, the rational one, realizes that maybe she knew just didn’t want to admit it, not again. Turning towards the window she fixed her gaze outside. 

The sun was blinding, the voices of younger classes playing outside could be heard from her room and to Josie it seemed unfair. How could they be happy when she wasn’t, laugh when she’s crying, enjoy life while she wondered how much time she had left; it somehow worsened her mood. 

With a resigned sigh she got up, not bothering with brushing her hair or putting make up on and left the room. The halls were empty, and she didn’t know if it was a good thing or not until tears started forming in her eyes and she thanked whatever gods there where for the lack of students. 

Her feet took her to the dining hall, where she knew all of the student body was, eating peacefully unaware of her inner turmoil. Her eyes were puffy from crying, redder than ever as tears continued to flow on her rosy make-up free cheeks. Not bothering to wipe them away she entered the spacious room, breathing a sigh of relief when no one looked her way as she continued walking towards the table her sister and friend’s where sited at. 

Halfway there, Lizzie caught her eye and her smile deemed, concern evident on her features. “Josie.” It was all it took for the brunette siphoner to let out a gut-wrenching sob and dash into the open arms of her sister. Everyone fell silent, not even Alyssa Chang dared disturb it, swallowing any mean remark she had ready on the tip of her tongue. It was rare for Josie to openly display such strong emotions, so everyone watched in concern as the golden girl of the Salvatore School was comforted by the spoiled princess. 

Hushed whispers erupted among the students, speculations and rumours already spreading from table to table as everyone tried guessing what was happening. Witches moving to stay with werewolves and vampires in case they hear anything. 

Lizzie on any other day would have hexed them all for even daring to assume something untrue about her sister, but now she herself was at a loss of words, not knowing what to do except whisper sweet nothings in her sister’s ear while playing with her brown locks. 

The rest of the table was conflicted not knowing whether to stare at the duo or avert their gaze to give some kind of false privacy to the sisters. Various thoughts plaguing their minds, not one of them liking seeing the usually happy girl look so broken. They were family and even if they didn’t show it often, it was still an unspoken fact that they loved each other for better and for worse; and right now, it was for worse. 

Confused glances were thrown to one another, silently asking if anyone knew anything but everyone shook their head, not even being able to imagine what could bring such sorrow over the young witch. With worried looks they went back to starring at a crying Josie being comforted by her blonde sister. 

Seeing that Josie was able to somewhat control her breathing Lizzie put a little distance between them, yet not letting go of the brunette girl. 

“Jo, what’s wrong? Talk to me.” Her voice was softer than anyone has ever heard and for many this was proof that the loud blonde had a bigger heart than she showed. “Lizzie” it came out broken and through sobs that broke Lizzie’s heart. “Come on Jo, tell me, will work through it together, I promise whatever it is.” Her words seemed to have an impact on Josie as she took a deep breath. 

“Lizzie, it’s back.” And then she cried, again. Only difference? She wasn’t the only one. Lizzie’s blue eyes filled with tears as a gasp escaped her lips. Vampires who heard her didn’t waste a second in sharing this with anybody willing to listen and in mere seconds everybody was talking about how “Dark Josie” was back and Lizzie wished more than ever that was the case, but she knew better. 

“No.” The force in her voice was enough to draw, yet again, the attention of bystanders: nosy teenagers with nothing better to do than violate her privacy. “No, no, no. No!” She repeated it over and over again, like a mantra hoping – no. Needing it to not be true, she’s already went through it once, why did she have to do it again, she still had nightmares, still remembered not only their shared pain but the pain of her breaking heart, not even comprehending a life without her brunette twin, so no. There was no way that what Josie was telling her was true. 

“You’re lying.” Her voice is cold, void of any emotions and when Josie shakes her head more tears escaping her eyes Lizzie turns her head away putting as much distance between her and Josie as humanly possible on the small bench they were sitting, the pain only intensifying yet still not showing on the outside. 

Hope, having enough of being out of the loop, spoke up. “What’s going on?” when neither twin responded she asked again, forcefully. She’d seen what keeping secrets did to her parents and she couldn’t lose any more family, if it didn’t work for her parents it wasn’t going to work for Lizzie and Josie. 

“We have the right to know.” 

Landon’s usual grin was absent as he stared at his ex-lover breaking down in front of him and nodded at what Hope said. They had the right to know. 

Lizzie seemingly snapping out of her ‘I don’t have emotions’ daze looked at each one of their friends taking in the concern they openly displayed for her brunettes sister, the same brunette sister that was currently crying her eyes out, whole body shaking and Lizzie knew she should go back to hugging her, comforting her but couldn’t the shock of her statement still fresh. 

“Okay but not here.” Sensing Josie won’t be able to walk in her current condition MG stepped up cradling Josie to his chest as the poor girl continued crying, breaking everyone’s heart, including the nosy teenager’s ones. He stood up, careful not to drop her and frowning slightly at how skinny she seemed to be, making a mental note to talk to her about it later. 

Lizzie smiled at Mg and all eight of them made their way towards the twins rooms, different scenario’s playing in their minds, yet none of them coming even close to what they were going to learn about the lovable brunette, who wears her heart on her sleeve and had had it broken more times than anyone can number.

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea for a while now and I've finally decided to write it down. Please tell me what you think of it :)


End file.
